unbendedfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Центральное Кладбище
Центральное Кладбище (Graveyard - Central Station) — кладбище в игре Unbended. Расположено к югу от Менас Аетерии. Надписи на могилах *Amber Talamasca - She thought sacred 3 was her cup of tea, it turned out to be lethal poison. *David S - I sailed the drift as a sailor; now I sail time as a corpse. *Fabian K - No. my wife would never stab me just cause I donated hour savings for the honeymoon to the artist. *Sebastian P - Take me out to play; cave me out as a mice cathedral. *Kartsen E - ... and he grazes on green meadow ... Now what? I'm not sheep! ... and he's eating a fresh pizza ... *Sean R - Centuries pass like days in the grave ... nonsense! I am bored. *Ralf K - Three day of rain, three days a blessing, then all is well again. Now I've been waiting for 300 years in this case and nothing is good! *NAM - Back to town...yeah! *Thomas W - Dragons are nothing but big lizards... *Michael K - An empty grave...'Has he left? Ahhh...' *Christopher FO - No more cabaret! *Rotluchs - Here lies Rotluchs.. or wait, wasn't it Bobcat? Well, too late now. *Mark V - Even a was machine gets tired at some point. *Melinda B - A fetching baby, a fetching child, a fetching woman...grave me out and kiss me. *Dark Wolf 9 - BEWARE of the Weeping Angels. Whatever you do, DON'T blink! Blink and you're DEAD *Franz E - Here lies the experimental test to pass a portal just half the way. *Marco S - Stay alive bonus: expire *Laura D - I'll come back as a woman in white ... then I'll get you all to me. *Marc P - He wanted to be the greatest explorers of all time. He came to Ouch ... *Steve U. - Not sacred anymore, but unbending passed away. *Markus M - I learn to sword fight, I learned the arc fight, I learned to fight on horseback. But the fight against freight I never learned. *DUX CORVAN - Here I lie. She is the fairest woman in the world, and I was the most unfortunate knight on earth. *Andreas P - The first, the second, and the third cut me to pieces. *ChitaDX - Rests here ... hopefully forever. But he may he live forever in the heart of Chemicalvein. I LOVE YOU <3 *Pierre YS - Do you hear the music? Do you hear the entice? Do you hear me calling you to come down? *Falk R - ...has carved himself to death on this inscription... *Drathe Riali - This Space is for rent! Enquire within Drathe Riali *Jannik A - Two orge for the price of one. Bad deal! *Ocrim der Orcschlächter - lies here ... unfortunately it wasn't an orc *Retenek - Here mourns Retenek, the Potentate, about his companion Jazzy, the wolf goddess. I L U R.I.P. Jazzy-ka *1999 - †2013 *Andrew C - Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow! *Ismael S B - Puff the magic dragon...oh oh dragons don't like joking. *Big Evil - rests here, the drip, with 37 stab wounds and head separated. The conclusion which follows, a hard suicide. *Thaysula _ I wonder what happens if I mix these potions together... *Knut K - Once a knight high on a horse, than a knife hit him worst. *Homernoid - Rest of the one with the .. dots. The former cheerful Homernoid surrendered to the booze, a little too much as you read. *Kai Renke - Death may live! Here lies Kai Renke 1980-2016 *Spike - *31.10.2000 - †08.04.2014. He is waiting at the rainbow bridge *Michael S - Once I sang a song under the balcony of the most beautiful of the beautiful; and stepped on a poisonous snake in the dark. *Ripjack - While living me my tomb do view, Remember well, here's room for you. *Marko B - You think you are rid of me? Forget about it! *Patrick (Zerreiss) Fahr - So he said: 'Let me talk to those Ogres...' *Christin H - I guess the last healing potions wasn't exactly fresh... *L. Fritzsche - A true Warrior is shield and sword for those not capable to hold them by them self. *Acidarchangel - Bad food from him ends with good food for the worms. *Mario V. - Here I lie now and wait ... now you. *Jason K - A wise man he was, defeated death many times, until he was defeated. *R.I.P. HEka-- - Just dead. *Vania M - A thousand angels sung here, but I will stay insight! *Maik B - Confucias says; 'Remove the message from the cookie before to chock on it.' *Tobias P - The work was just too much for him. *Janis J - Doesn't matter, had Snu-Snu! *Darik C. - 'I think therefore i am' were his last words. Yes, well, thinking you are a bird and leaping off a cliff didn't make you one. *Lord of Toast - 'Food of the Gods' he said, 'It will only make you stronger' he said... *Tks Grande - Once I was a traveler and philosopher, far away, I went in search of the meaning of life. This knowledge was unfortunately denied me ... but one thing I learned in my ways. Life consists only of moments, trying thus to have so many beautiful moments as I you once had on my peregrinations. I will never forget the symposia and stories we told us in the night, my friends and companions ..... Live well. Lims *evilQuälgeist - At some point they had enough. *Garlan Schattenklinge - Hero of Ancaria. may the gods give him peace. No one lives forever. All that really matters. Find the one. This world is sacred. (I'm coming home). War it's now or never. We shall stand together. One by one. This world is sacred. I'm coming home. Категория:Локации Категория:Кладбища